omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginji Amano
|-|Ginji Amano= |-|Lightning Emperor= |-|Emperor of Creation/"God"= Character Synopsis Ginji Amano is the Son of Professor Amano and was the former leader of the Volts. As a child he was abandoned in the Infinity Fortress and one day when the Belt Line monsters came and killed his childhood friends he awakened the Lightning Emperor/ Raitei and killed all of the Belt Line monsters saddened by his friends deaths he would be feared throughout Lower Town as a monster or demon he eventually formed a Group called the Volts and their job was to protect Lower Town from the Belt Line monsters. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| 2-A | '''2-A Verse: Getbackers ! Name: Ginji Amano, Lighting Emperor (Raitei), King of Lightning, Diablo of Terror, Tyrant of Chaos, The Agatho Daemon of Salvation, Emperor of Creation Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: King of Lightning, Emporer of Creation, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation (His main ability is to generate, command, and manipulate lightning and forms of electricity), Plasma Manipulation (Can generate high watt levels, to create Plasma Bursts), Matter Manipulation (Many abilities can hit an opponet down to the molecular level, completely destroying their atomic structure), Heat Manipulation (Capable of generating heat so potent, it can melt through iron), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to create massive magnetic fields that also can attract various forms of metals), Radiation Manipulation (Can absorb electromagnetic radiation in turn giving him more electrical power), Energy Manipulation & Absorption (Has the ability to command, redirect and absorb energy into his body), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light that blind the opponet, also can absorb and control light), Duplication (Through plasma generation, Ginji can duplicate himself and make clones), limited Fate Manipulation (Inner belief in himself can allow Ginji to indirectly change destiny and overcome a situation), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal most wounds instantly by absorbing energy, whether that be electricity or photons), Intangibility (Can take the form of pure watt energy and thus become intangible), The Divine Cards give Ginji the powers such as Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Minicry, Petrification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Invisbility, Life Manipulation, Attack Negation & Invisibiliy, Disease Manipulation (Can cure diseases using temperature), Matter Manipulation, Age Manipulation (By transcending time in his Raitei form he can fight at point in time he desires such as when he turned to a kid while fighting Ban Mido) | All Previous Abilities + Divine Card Abilities, plus new abilities such as Space-Time Manipulation (Can bend both Space and Time, such as reversing the flow of time altogether or causing both Space and Time to bend upon transforming), Existence Erasure (Can erase a being from existence with lightning), Soul Manipulation (Able to attack the souls of an opponet, completely destroying them), Time Travel, Reactive Evolution (Improved himself just by watching Paul's and Ban's fight), Power Mimicry (Copied Intuition from Paul after just seeing him fight), Fate Manipulation (Ginji electromagnetic waves are the same as those of the Infinity Fortress, due to this Ginji passively alters reality and stated that he could change history and the reason he left infinity fortress was so that he wouldn't affect the fate of everyone else), Aura and Empathic Manipulation (Charisma type. Everyone in Infinity Fortress saw Ginji as a leader and felt the need to follow him, this was also the reason he was the leder of the VOLTS. In the last arc everyone saw Ginji as a savior), Age Manipulation (By transcending time in his Raitei form he can fight at point in time he desires such as when he turned to a kid while fighting Ban Mido).Resistance to Stamina Reduction (Didn't get his stamina drained by the Beltline), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation and more (He could change the story written by The Archive and was also unaffected by the changes of reality The Archive was bringing about. Ginji was stated to be an anomaly within The Archiver and as such unaffected by him), Illusion Creation (Is unaffected by the illusions Masaki creates), Death Manipulation (Could overcome his death written by The Archiver), Law Manipulation (Could go against Makubex' world rules and also against the rules of The Archiver), Physics Manipulation (Should be able to resist lower logic due to existing in the beltline), Light Manipulation (In his Raitei form, Ginji passively absorbs photons as energy) | All previous abilities + Divine Card Abilities but increased plus Creation (As Emporer of Creation, Ginji possess the ability to create and recreate anything he desires, whether it be from something small scale, all the way to the entire multiverse), Reality Warping (The entire reality of The Archive, is under the control of Ginji, having the ability to twist and shape it at will), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, Transcendents are stated to exist beyond Death), Chaos Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Controlled the primordial chaos and nothing that predated all of creation), Information Manipulation (Can control the data within The Infinity Fortress), Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Defeated Yukihiko Miroku, who's full moon sphere was going to destroy all of Betline,an seperate world that is stated to have it's own Time ) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(It's stated that a fight between Masaki Kurusu and Ginji Amano could collapse the Infinity Fortress, all of Ura Shinjuku and space time itself, his power caused The Archive itself to go offline and force restart itself. Is stated to have broken through Space and Time) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Recreated the entirety of The Infinity Fortress , which contains an infinite number of universes and is consistently suggested to run on the concept of Multiverse Theory. Should be on par with and or superior to The Archive itself, who is the living embodiment of existence) 'Speed: FTL '(Has been repeatedly shown to have speeds that can react to light. Can absorb light before it even reaches him) | 'Immeasurable '(Ginji managed to move and exist in a beyond the axis of time . Can freely traverse through time with mere movement. Exists outside of Space and Time) | 'Immeasurable '(Freely moved in the endless chaos and turmoil that predated creation, should be superior in speed to his previous form) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can intercept the full moon sphere, which threaten to destroy the entire Betline, which is an entire location that contains it's own seperate flow of time) | '''Multiversal+ '(Posed a threat to the existence of The Infinity Fortress and all of Space-Time, which would have effected all of existence, across an infinite number of parallel universes) | 'Multiversal+ '(Recreated all of existence down to the very sub-atomic particle, comparable in power to The Archive) [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: 'Universe Level+' '|'' '''Multiverse Level+'' | Multiverse Level+ ' 'Stamina: High '| 'Limitless '(Is unable to run out of energy or fatigue) 'Range: '''Extended Melee Range with normal abilities, kilometers with stronger lightning control | '''Multiversal+ '| '''Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very high. Can continue fighting even past his bodies limits or if he has suffered life threatening wounds. As Raitei can technically continue fighting even if his body should of died and can regenerate grave wounds in seconds. Nigh-Omniscient '''as The Emporer of Creation (Inherited The Archive's intelligence) '''Weaknesses: Entering Lightning Emperor/ Raitei mode outside of the Infinity Fortress can make Ginji extremely tired | None Notable Notable Feats: *As a child killed 30 people from the Belt Line in an instant (the people from the Belt Line are vastly stronger then anyone from the Lower Town of the Infinity Fortress, They have no souls, they are immortal and unkillable they only exist in the sense that they are “Here“ the only way to get rid of them is to erase them completely or to use greater logic to send them back to where they came from) *Lead the most feared group in the Infinity Fortress "Volts" *Electrocuted a room full of people *Can produce 20 million wats of electricity *Using magnetism ripped all of Akabane's scalpels out of his body *Able to attract lighting from the sky to power himself up *Survived breathing in a lot of alkaline poison gas *Strong enough to lift a fridge, large wooden table, draw cabinets and a lounge in a couple of seconds *In Lighting Emperor mode called a lightning bolt so big and powerful that it engulfed a building and the electricity traveled throughout the Infinity Fortress *Sucked all the electricity on an island (batteries and even a generator) and became the Lightning Emperor *By believing in himself he was able to stack 6 eggs on top of each other *Became a Divine Design Dominator (basically a reality warping as he can walk through walls or stack eggs on top of each other) *Defeated Archangel Gabriel (Ten Yen Kid) in his own territory (when a Divine Design uses territory they basically become God as they can change the rules of reality on a whim no matter how fast or strong you are you should lose in a fight) *Absorbed Infinite energy from the Infinity Fortress causing the Infinity fortress to have no energy for two seconds (The infinity fortress produces infinite amount energy) *As the Lightning Emperor his electricity is so powerful that it can bust a hole through a territory *Can call upon the Lightning Emperor from across time and space *In Lightning Emperor mode he was so powerful that his power was on par with the infinite Fortress itself *Lightning Emperor Ginji broke through space time itself (as he reverted back to the age of when he first became Lightning Emperor) *MakubeX was scared that Ginji wouldn't even leave a single particle left of where Ginji and Ban's fight was taking place (or it could be the Infinite a Fortress itself) *Lightning Emperor Ginji exists out side of time and space *Tanked Yukihiko's Ephemeral Full Moon which was the size of a double story house and strong enough that it could have collapsed the Belt Line *It's stated that a fight between Masaki Kurusu and Ginji Amano could collapse the Infinity Fortress, all of Ura Shinjuku and space time itself *Lightning emperor can touch Light itself and ride the light between the gaps in space time *Tanked being stabbed through the back by Masaki's Excalibur (a massive sword of light) *Quick enough to deflect light *Can absorb light to make himself stronger *Lightning Emperors lightning is powerful enough to break through hyperspace *The Emperor of Creation (True form of the Lightning Emperor) created the entire universe (he says world but given as a less powerful Lightning Emperor can collapse space time itself it's safe to say he means world as in universe) *Emperor of Creation is the crystallisation of pure unlimited power *States he can wipe all life from the planet *Tanked the Voodoo King’s Darkness attack (which focuses all the worlds negative energy to bring about absolute destruction) *Lightning Emperor and Voodoo King perfectly annihilated each other *Won the ogre battle and won the opportunity to go to Babylon City *Created the world exactly as it was before as he loved the world he lived in Versions: Ginji Amano | Raitel/Lightning Emporer | Emporer of Creation ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Divine Design Cards : '''Special magic cards that allow a person to warp reality, the user takes you into their upper realm territory (dimension) where they are God and they create the rules of physics and reality on a whim. The card user can generate their cards to have any effects based on their will and imagination. A character destroys the rules of one world and replaces them with his own...Wielders of these cards are pretty much unbeatable since the moment the match starts; it doesn't matter if you are faster, stronger, smarter, or just plain more powerful; all is under the influence of the Divine Design '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Lightning Manipulation: Ginji is able to naturally generate lightning bolts from himself, as well as call lightning down to strike his opponent. It was mentioned that the lightning Ginji uses, is the same lightning that strikes the Infinity Fortress from the sky. However, he can also demand that same lightning to come to him, fueling him, even if he is within a higher dimension or underground somewhere. * Supply and Demand: Ginji is able to demand more than an infinite amount of energy in an instant from the Infinity Fortress. However, doing this is dangerous, because if he demands more than an infinite amount of energy, all time and space will collapse. * Electromagnetic Waves: Because of Ginji's natural attachment to electromagnetic waves are so powerful, that his will can alter the perception around him through shaping the thoughts within the minds around him. In Volume 10, it was explained that he left Infinity Fortress because he understood that no one around him truly had a will of their own because his will was superseding all others. The very electromagnetic waves that he sends out can alter one's very will. * High Frequency: Ginji has shown that he is able to utilize high frequency waves in order to take control of sentient creatures within the Kiryuudo arc. Because of Ginji's natural connection with nature and the electromagnetic field, he has shown to utilize empathy, Claircognizance, Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, ESP, and Precognition.In Get Back the Lost Time, Ginji was able to utilize his Cross-Dimensional Awareness numerous of time, sensing events that were taking place outside of his dimension or time. * Ionization: In the Divine Design arc, it was explained that Ginji can charge the Earth with Negative Ions. * Flight: By charging the Earth with Negative Ions, and then magnetizing himself, he can use repulsion to float in the air. This was utilized in The Divine Design arc. Raitei has shown the ability to grab and attack intangible objects as if they are material instead of immaterial, such as when he grabbed water like it was solid. This was done during the Kiryuudo arc. * Soul Infliction: Ginji was shown to be able to attack the soul of another and not cause any physical harm. * Intuition: Ginji has the ability to protect his vital organs in his body through this method. Only the outside of his body will be damage, but no internal and series external damage will happen to him. Also, he is able to fight without the uses of his 5 senses, but with instinct alone. With this, he is able to grasp where his opponent is going to attack and how. He is able to see through his opponent's strategies and skill. * Reality Maniplation: It was explained in Volume 10 and elaborated in Volume 25 that Ginji's inner belief allows him to unconsciously overcome and change destiny. However, it should be noted that he is an anomaly within reality, not subjugated by the rules of the Archive. * Reality Anchorage: Ginji is unable to be changed by the shifting or the changing of reality. In the start of the Get Back the Lost Time arc, during volume 30, reality warped and was replaced several times, yet Ginji was unaffected by its results. * Microwave Radiation: Raitei can emit microwave-radiation and attack with superheated plasma or create clones from it. Opponents near him experience having their blood boiled due to the radiation he emits, which Raitei can also use to x-ray people. * X-Ray: As mentioned before, Raitei can use x-rays to scan the reality of his opponent. * Electromagnetic field: Raitei is naturally surrounded by this field that is produced by electrically charged objects. * Light: Raitei is able to attach himself to photons, and ride the light waves through the gap between time and space. He can also absorb photons for regeneration, and for amplifying his attacks. He was shown to be able to even absorb the energy that Masaki Kurusu was emitting in his King of Light form. * Absolute Destruction: At 100%, it was stated by MakubeX that Raitei's lightning will either break all matter down on a subatomic level into nothing; or perfectly annihilate. In Volume 32, MakubeX was positive that not even their constituent molecules would be left after he attacked, but he didn't understand why he still existed after said attack, because nothing of them should have been left. (Ban was able to absorb the attack with his Demon Arm) At the end of Volume 38, Raitei was able to perfectly annihilate the Voodoo King while using his true power. * Regeneration: Raitei is capable of instant regeneration, via light absorption, sources of energy, or electromagnetic waves. * Energy Absorption: Raitei has been shown able to absorb the entirety of energy from an entire island. This was done in Volume 13. It was stated that not even the power reserves were available, as the energy was either being sucked up or simply wasn't there anymore. When Raitei appears, he can demand that all electricity and all light particles within the area be drawn to him, thus granting him limitless power. * High Temperature: His body heat, and the heat that he generates around him is so hot that he burns through rubber, steel, titanium and even forces that block out his electricity. He has been able to instantly evaporate water, stone, and steel platings upon generating heat. * Space-time Manipulation: Raitei is able to manipulate time and space, and transcend it as well, stepping outside of it. He can reverse the flow of time on himself, which allows him to fight at the moment of his conception; in short, he obtains 100% of his power. Extra: '''Credit to Balrog Blaze for the feats section Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Getbackers Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Tragic Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Heat Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Light Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regenerators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Invisibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Chaos Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Aura Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 2